The Past, but with a Twist
by NamakazeKing
Summary: What would happen if Naruto were to go back in time without his knowing, and have knowledge of everything that is to come. Ah, but life isn't easy for Naruto, we all know this. Probable hare with Probable lemons involved Every other week a post. Only important A/n and Question answers. Post goes from short chap (3-4k words) to long chap (5-7k words) May have delays in Posting.


The sunlight flew into the room like a hawk swooping in on its prey. It flooded the room, illuminating it ever so nicely. It was a nice way to wake up, at least for some it was...

"What the hell; who left the blinds open?!" A blonde yelled as he fell off his bed.

The blond scrambled to get up, somehow entangling himself in his blanket. Once up, he ripped the blanket off his body and threw it on his bed.

"Uhh, what the hell is going on...? Where am I?" The preteen wondered out loud as he got up from his bed. Looking around, he felt strangely at home.

"Isn't this place... my old apartment? But, that can't be right, I got a house years ago...?" Blonde wondered. The preteen walked around and inspected everything. It looked exactly like his old living space. Same ramen cups, same stench, even the same cloth in the closet... weird?

Maybe he was in a genjutsu? But how could that be? Better now to take chances. The short preteen made a hand sign and channeled his chakra. "KAI!" The boy yelled but nothing had changed.

"Okay, what in the world is going on?" The boy made his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. That's when the most girlish screech was uttered from his mouth. The bathroom windows cracked, birds flew, and neighbors yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no-!"

* * *

With shaking hands the blonde boy gripped his ramen cup. It was the only thing to eat in the place. "Okay, so let me get this straight. I am now back into the body of my old self, and have no idea how I'm here, and how to get back. While I could easily take advantage of this situation, it could easily make ripples in space and time, and the space time continuum could easily be broken. Ah fuck it, I'll do it anyways."

That's when blonde realized something.

"DAMNIT" He yelled at the top of his lungs, "I will have to redo all of my training…"

"Okay, so let's gather the facts I have so far. I am still Naruto Uzumaki. I had not made genin yet, which means Mizuki didn't trick me yet. I am as weak as I was before, which means i can't stand up to anyone powerful without help up the Kyuubi. Hmm" Naruto scratched his chin in a thinking manor.

"I am going to need some serious training if I'm going to take on anyone like, Zabuza, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and everyone in between. No one will beat me this time, as I know all their tricks." Naruto rubs his hands together and smirked, "Oh I will so be taking advantage of this situation.

"Another thing can't be obsessing over Sakura; I got things to do and people to meet. We had a fine agreement in the past... future? I don't know. I gave up on her a long time in the future, past? This is so confusing."

"Okay, now time to make a list of things to do..."

~Five Anticlimactic Minutes later~

On the paper in front of Naruto it wrote,

_Figure out what day it is_

_Get some normal training_

_Get some normal clothe_

_Get some normal food_

_Get ready for the exam_

_Fail the exam_

_Trick Mizuki into thinking he tricks me_

_Get the scroll of seals_

_Kick Mizuki's ass with the help of Iruka_

_Get genin status_

"I guess everything after the exam ill wing it. How hard could it be?"

* * *

Naruto walked out of his apartment, liking the idea of being able to redo his life again. Course it would be annoying, having to start over again, but hey, he may not be able to do certain things he was able to do before, but he knows to learn them.

Walking around Konoha, Naruto had a... weird feeling going through him, like something just wasn't right.

"Man, all this anxiety is making me hungry," Naruto thought aloud, and so he decided to go get some ramen.

Walking through the store flaps he excitedly asked, "Old man, mind whipping up some ramen for me?"

"Oh please, I'm not that old," An unfamiliar male voice responded to his question. The man turned around to properly address is customer. He had brown hair, eyes, and wore an apron with a chief hat on his head.

"Umm... who are you, and where's Ayame?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Oh come on, you know me, I'm Ayashi. And who's this Ayame girl?" The guy asked.

'_What's going on? Who is this guy?'_ Naruto thought, being confused about the whole situation.

An old woman walked into the establishment from the back and greeted Naruto with a hug, "No madder how many times I see you, you keep getting bigger and bigger. I remember when you were just a little boy coming here for food." The women started to then crush Naruto in a bear hug.

"Uhh, Ma' i think your choking him." Ayashi told his now revealed mother.

"Oh, he's fine, right Naruto. You don't mind hugs from old lady Tsushi right?" Tsushi told the now air deprived boy.

"C-cant breath, n-need air" Naruto wheezed out before he slumped to the ground, his leg twitching as he lay, passed out.

* * *

"Uhh, what happened...?" Naruto asked groggily as he looked around. He was helped up by Ayashi.

"What happened was Tsushi had hugged you so hard that you passed out of air loss. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, i just got to go home and, think some things over..."

With that said Naruto rushed out of the Ramen shop, speeding his way off to his home.

"Um, do you want your ramen?" Ayashi yelled to the orange blur. "Heh, looks like this ramen is mine to-" Ayashi was cut off by a frying pan to the head.

"This ramen is for Naruto, we'll give it to him tomorrow when he comes here." Tsushi said while leaning the pan on her shoulder.

Ayashi rose from the ground surprisingly fast, "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HE WILL COME HERE TOMARROW YOU OLD HAG?!" He yelled, pissed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WONT!?" Tsushi yelled back in his face.

* * *

Naruto hurried in his home and got out a pen and paper. On the top he wrote the words,

_Things differnt about this universe_

_1.) Ayame is now a guy, and Teuchi is now a woman_

_2.)_

"Okay, once I learn more about this universe then I can fill this list out fully. Obviously things are not the same. I wonder what else is different..."


End file.
